vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Ethnina (Light Novel)
Summary Kyo Ethnina is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero. The Primary antagonist in the world Kizuna was summoned to. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely 7-A | 7-A Name: Kyo Ethnina Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Book Hero, Vassal Weapon user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Automatic Translation, Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into his Book, gaining new skills and Books), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into his Book), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Power Mimicry (Can change his Book to copy the appearance and abilities of any book he touches), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different Books), Forcefield Creation, Paper Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon 10 Neo Guardians strong enough to protect him from comparable beings), Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash others, brainwashed the Spirit Tortoise), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Gravity Manipulation (Can use the Spirit Tortoise's gravity ability to crush opponents into the ground), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation (Can tear holes in space and move through those holes) | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 6), Fire Manipulation (Can create a flame creature), Power Bestowal, Transmutation, Power Nullification (By wrapping them with his paper, he can nullify the powers of holy weapons. Can also utilize copies of four holy beasts which naturally nullify teleportation via their presences alone), Limited BFR (Can create Waves Of Destruction, which forcefully summons heroes to a semi-nearby location to battle monsters of the wave), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Earth Manipulation (Via Libraria), Homing Attack, Can survive and act as a soul, Resistance to BFR (Can stop the automatic teleportation created by Waves Of Destruction) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (Could fight on par with Glass and L'Arc) | Mountain level (Absorbed the Spirit Tortoise's power) Speed: Relativistic+ (Could fight Glass, L'Arc, Raphtalia, Filo, and Naofumi all at once) | At least FTL (Is faster than Glass, who was boosted by All Liberation Aura which made her three times faster) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level. Mountain level with barriers (Uses the Spirit Tortoise's power to generate several layers of barriers around himself) | Mountain level Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: His Book, The Spirit Tortoise | His Book Intelligence: Genius. Created many different kinds of weapons and magic which was previously foreign. Being a genius know for his revolutionary inventions. Being able to create replicas of legendary weapons and subtlety tricked many individuals into following his plans. Weaknesses: Is limited to only using his book in combat. Is a narcissist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *A spell which summons a mandala pattern in the surrounding area, in said area Kyo can control gravity itself and immobilize enemies along with their projectiles. However, if the mandala pattern on the ground is disturbed, the effect weakens. *'Flame Formation; Magic Explosion:' A skill which turns an opponent's magic power into flames which fall from their body, leaving them nearly drained. *'Rot Formation; Magic Explosion:' A skill which steals an opponent's magic power and creates an attack from it which damages them. *'Libraria:' Most useful in a closed space. Turns the surroundings into a white room, and Kyo can bombard an opponent with many kinds of magical attacks from every angle. Summoning birds made of lighting and fire, energy beams, and boulders all at once. *'Composition Eight; Divine Punishment:' A skill which fires lighting from Kyo's pages which homes in on targets. *'Revelation:' Kyo fires feathers from his book, which then all release small energy beams which come together and form one big black energy beam to fire at an opponent. Some feathers can also be used to heal Kyo's wounds. Key: Spirit Tortoise Arc | Fifth Wave Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Isekai Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Geniuses Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Paper Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Characters